


King & Queen

by Nightmare_executioner



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asgard, Asgard (Marvel), F/M, Love, Miðgarðr | Midgard, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_executioner/pseuds/Nightmare_executioner





	King & Queen

Never happened something interesting in the world. Always the same old shit. Wars, riots, and other bad stuff, just because there was too much democracy on this planet. 

Too many meaningless people had too many rights to say something. Every time, a president decided something, no matter if it was good or bad, there were so many opposite meanings that the decision became cancelled and everything started all over again. 

Too boring, too needless and too old-school. 

You always dreamed about how it could be to rule this goddamn place. 

No! Not just New York, or America. No! You dreamed bigger. You dreamed to rule the whole planet. 

All the stupid, meaningless, not needed little creatures had to listen to you and only you. 

You would make the world to a better place just with your presence. 

You wanted to make them kneel…

***

It was another normal day of a normal week in your too normal, boring life in New York. You were already on your way to your favorite cafe, before you went to your work, as literally hell broke loose. 

You looked surprised but amused out of the shop window as you saw how many people were running for their lives as if the devil itself was chasing them. 

You took your coffee to go and left the cafe, even if the barista pleaded you would stay in with the others. You just rolled with your eyes and waved him away to leave the cafe. You wanted to know what was going on out there. 

Was it just another boring thing, or was it maybe something really exciting? 

You walked down the street and how closer you came to the Time Square the more people were passing you. 

You were curious what was going on and you stopped startled as you saw the first big, huge, flying, whale like ... alien. 

You looked amazed at the huge creature above your head which were flying between the biggest skyscrapers. You took a sip of your coffee as you recognised something blue, white, red from the corner of your eyes. 

Captain - 'I'm so pretty, have thick muscles and a shield, but I'm dumb' - America 

You rolled with your eyes. 

'No! Not that clown again...' you thought. You were never a huge fan from him. Too patriotic for your liking. 

You drew your eyes away from this 'political-doll' and watched amazed the scene above you. This huge, dragon-like flying aliens were funny in your eyes and then you saw them: many smaller aliens flying on jet-like things. 

You leaned against a street light and watched how the aliens were flying between the buildings and attacked the people and the Avengers around you. The only thing you missed right now was some popcorn. 

***

Loki stood on the rooftop of a high skyscraper and watched, with the slightly blue glowing scepter in his hand, the invasion of the Chitauri on Midgard. Everything worked like Loki had planned it. Thanos gave him the power to command his army of this cruel alien-cyborg creatures and now, they started their invasion in New York. Loki watched how the Avengers regrouped again and again to fight back. But it were too many aliens and Loki grinned devilish from ear to ear about their helplessness. His light green eyes were sparkling as he saw the Avengers struggling again and again. 

The Chitauris flew along the rooftop where Loki was standing and he had an idea. He smirked and jumped on the next jet of a Chitauri to be a part of the battle. What Loki didn’t know was, that Clint was standing on another rooftop and took aim on Loki to sent him to the ground. 

Clint shot his arrow, but Loki was faster and caught it easily with a smirk and just one hand. 

“Maybe next tim…” Loki screamed but got interrupted as the arrow exploded. Nothing happened to him, he wasn’t hurt but the jet started to struggle and Loki fall from it. 

The impact, as Loki dashed against the ground, pressed all the air out of his lungs and he had difficulties to get back on his feet again. 

You looked curious at the ‘thing’ that was falling on the ground in front of your feet. You arched one of your eyebrows and stepped slowly forward. As you looked closer, you were sure that the falling ‘thing’ was a man. He was wearing dark green and black leather clothes, golden horns on his head and … a cape? You tilted your head and frowned. The only one you knew, who wore a cape, was this blonde, musclehead: Thor. But Thor was fighting right now alongside the other Avengers. 

You stepped slowly closer as the man tried again to stand up, but seemingly the impact was too heavy. You smirked by the sight of this helpless, weak man who wore your favorite color: green. He looked good in green and with the dark, long hair. That was the reason, why you decided to help him. He was handsome as hell.

You grabbed the arm of the falling man, laid it around your shoulders and got him back on his feet. And then, you recognized who it was. 

It was Loki.

You saw pictures of him in the news as he tried to take over the control in Germany. You were impressed by the beauty of this man but once again Captain America thwarted the plans of Loki. 

Loki stood back on his feet, shook his head to get a clear mind again and focused then on you. He looked grumpy down at you. You were just a human AND a woman, as if the human thing wouldn’t be enough. 

The first thing Loki noticed, were your sparkling bright eyes which were gleaming with much intelligence and mischief. The second thing he saw, was the devilish smirk on your lips. You were breathtaking beautiful, and for the very first time, Loki didn’t know what he should say. He wasn’t used to be speechless. He looked hard down at you to mask his feelings and thoughts. 

You looked up into two sparkling deep green eyes and you were immediately like under a spell from them. The man in front of you were gorgeous, tall, very beautiful but looked brooding and even that made him more sexier. But he didn’t say thank you that you had helped him. After another five minutes with no ‘thank you’ or anything else, you started to get bored. 

"Oh, you're welcome. No, really, you don’t have to thank me, it was me a pleasure." you said smirking and slightly bugged before you turned around to walk away. Loki shook his head to get a clear mind the second time on this day. He looked at your back. 

"I didn't ask for your help." Loki shouted at your back and you stopped. His heart made a little jump as he saw how you stopped and turned around with a devilish smirk on your perfect lips. You focused back on this gorgeous man and looked up and down on him. It was a look of approval and Loki should see it. You liked what you saw and Loki noticed it but played still grumpy. 

"Yeah, I know that. If you had asked me for help, you were able to rule the world in this exact moment." you said confident with your arms crossed over your chest. Loki was silent caused by your cockiness and bluntness. And again, it was silent between you two for several minutes and you got bored again. You liked it to talk with Loki but it was somehow boring when he was just looking at you. You turned around to walk down the street again, but you silently hoped, yeah you begged, Loki would stop you again. You liked him somehow. 

Loki ran after to you and stopped you with one neat, slender hand on your shoulder. 

"What do you mean, woman. Speak!" Loki demanded and you looked again up at him with a smirk. 

"First, you should learn how to use the word 'please'. Second, I'm not 'woman', my name is Y/N. And third, you are not the smartest god in Asgard, are you?" you fired back and Loki was dumbfounded. How was it possible that a stupid, little creature like a human woman talked back to him so easily like you did it right now? It seemed as if you weren’t afraid of him. 

Nevertheless, Loki became slightly angry but stayed silent. Even through the anger that you talked back to him, you were able to amuse him. 

"If you would be smart, you wouldn't just attack New York. You are a fucking god. Use your power! Attack the whole world at the same time and those silly, wannabe superheroes aren't able to stop you." you said grinning to a surprised looking Loki and pointed at the Avengers which were fighting several metres away from you. Loki looked you deep in the eyes and tried his best to understand you. He met some of those silly ‘humans’, but none of them were like you. 

"Why are you helping me?" Loki whispered low and stepped even closer to you. His masculine, nearly magical scent was clouding your mind and you welcomed the feeling. You stepped closer and Loki’s breath faltered as you were so close to him. 

"Do you see all those pity human beings? I always dreamed about what they would be able to do if I would rule them. For the first time, in their life, they could do something useful: kneeling in front of me." you said with the most sparkling eyes Loki had ever seen. His eyes were darting back and forth between your eyes and he felt something warm spreading through every single cell of his body. 

Was that the feeling everyone called ‘love’?  
Loki didn’t notice how he got closer to you, only inches separated the two of you. You gnawed on your lower lip and Loki watched amazed your moves. No woman had ever such an impression on him. 

A loud turmoil distracted the two of you, as the Hulk crashed into the skyscraper near you. Glass and other debris were falling on the street and next to the two of you. Loki snaked his arms around your waist, tugged you close to his body, shielded you with his own body and jumped to the side before a huge steel piece crashed into the spot where you were standing a few seconds ago. 

“Thank you, Loki.” you whispered breathless still pressed against his chest but you enjoyed the feeling of his strong, warm body against you. You looked up at a smirking Loki and you rolled with your eyes. This man was incredible sassy. You liked it, but you tried your best to hide it from him. Loki became serious as another steel piece was falling only a few metres away from you on the ground. 

He looked concerned down at you and searched for the right words. 

“Lady Y/N, please, go home. It’s too dangerous for you here.” Loki said concerned but with much intensity in his eyes. You were surprised that he cared so much for you after this short time. For the first time in your life, you felt weak in your knees caused by a man. 

“Okay.” you said with a nod. He thought you would say more, he hoped you would say more so he was able to hear you sweet voice but you didn’t, so he did something that he never had thought he would ever do. He enclosed your face with his hands and could feel how you shuddered under his touch. It made him somehow proud to have such an effect on you. 

“I will see you again, lady Y/N.” Loki said with an intense glance and tickled the nape of your neck and the base of your hair with his slender fingers which caused goosebumps all over your body. 

“You don’t know where I live.” you whispered back and your usually tough demeanor broke slightly. 

“I promise you, I will find you.” Loki said before he let you go. 

***

You ran back home as fast as you could. The situation in New York City got worse and even if you were tough and cheeky, you weren’t indestructible. Loki’s words were still echoing in your mind as you walked impatiently up and down in your apartment and bit your nails. You refused to turn on the TV, you didn’t want to know anything about the success of the Avengers, but mostly, you didn’t want to know anything about Loki’s failure. 

Hour after hour was passing and the nervousness grew bigger and bigger inside of you. The sun was already sunk and the bright, full moon was high on the dark, blue night sky. You opened the door to your balcony and stepped out into the still warm night air. You supported yourself with your hands from the handrail and let your eyes roaming over the skyline in front of you before you looked up to the stars. 

Your thoughts were running back to the things that happened with Loki. It was the countless time on this day. His promise came back in your mind. You believed Loki that he wanted to come back to you, but you weren’t sure if he really would come back. 

You waited two more hours with no sign of Loki until you fall asleep on your couch. The doors of your balcony were still open, but you had no hope. 

*** 

Loki became impatient and grumpy with every moment he was away from you. He was honest as he worried for your security and hoped you were save. Now, the only thing he wanted was to be with you.

Wait, what?, did he really think that? 

The Chitauri were successfully, and even if he knew that the Avenger’s wouldn’t give up so easily, Loki was able to be victorious about them. It was a long, hard fight, but in the end, he was successful and conquered Midgard. 

But the whole time, he couldn’t get you out of his mind and too many times he caught himself how he wished you were by his side. 

Finally, as everything was under the control of Loki and the Chitauri’s, Loki decided he was able to do the one thing he wanted the last few hours. 

Loki took a jet from the aliens and was on his way to find you. 

~~

Loki didn’t need long to find your apartment. He was a god, he knew enough tricks and had enough skills to find blindfolded a simple apartment on Midgard. 

Twenty minutes later, he landed the alien-jet on your balcony and was happy to see that the door was open. He stepped slowly into your living room and was speechless as he saw you. You were lying on your couch and peacefully sleeping. The dim light of the moon was falling through the window on your exposed skin and let you glowing like something divine. 

Loki was stunned and amazed by your pure beauty and stepped slowly closer to you and the couch. He knelt down next to you and stroked carefully over your gleaming hair. He didn’t want to wake you but he was desperate to touch you and to feel you under his fingertips. 

Your sleep was very light in hope Loki would come back and as you felt something on your hair you opened your eyes to see Loki with a shy smile on his perfect lips in front of you. 

“Loki?” you whispered sleepy and Loki’s smile grew bigger. It was the sweetest sound he had ever heard. His name falling from his lips was everything he needed right now. 

“I had promised you, I would find you, lady Y/N.” Loki whispered and you sat slightly up on your couch to have a better look at this gorgeous man in front of you. You smirked as you fully recognised how Loki was sitting on your floor. 

“You are kneeling, Loki.” you stated with a cheeky grin and Loki grinned back. You were still cheeky and Loki needed to admit that he already loved it. 

“Yes, but I’m just kneeling for you.” Loki said with a devilish smirk and deep sparkling green eyes which were focused on you. You gnawed on your lower lip. 

“I like the sound of that.” you said, snaked your arms around Loki’s neck and pressed your lips forcefully on his ones. At first, Loki was shocked and then surprised as his back hit your floor and you sat on top of him as you kissed him until he was breathless. 

He wasn’t used to such a reaction but he liked it. Loki snaked his arms around your body to bring you even closer to him and kissed you fervently back. Your lips were brushing against each other until your tongues were carefully touching and caressing each other. Loki moved his hands under the thin fabric of your tank top and digged his fingers slightly in your skin. It was a passionate and possessive move and you were immediately addicted to it. 

You straddled Loki over his waist and moved slowly your hips which caused Loki to moan in your mouth and you smirked. That was the hottest sound you had ever heard. You were proud of yourself, that you were able to make a god kneeling in front of you and moaning underneath you. 

You removed your lips from Loki’s and kissed down his neck and bit slightly in his skin which caused Loki to increase the grip on your skin. 

“Are you staying with me tonight, Loki?” you asked low and sexy between several kisses and you smirked as you could feel how Loki was shivering under your lips. 

“Yes, my queen.” Loki moaned after another bite from you in his skin. 

You recognised the nickname Loki had given you and it turned you on. 

As you kissed him further on his neck, you let this nickname repeating in your mind again and again. You liked it more and more after every repetition… 

***  
You awoke the next morning as the first beams of sunlight were tickling your nose. You scrunched your nose by the feeling and squeezed your eyes tighter as you refused to wake up. 

The events of the last day and mostly of the last night were rushing through your mind and you started to smile. It was the best dream you had ever had but an unexpected movement on your side let you frowning. 

“You are beautiful in the heavenly light of a new day, lady Y/N.” a deep, raspy, sexy voice said next to your ear and pressed soft kisses on your jawline. You opened immediately your eyes and found yourself lying in your living room, naked with a cape as a blanked and in the strong arms of Loki who kissed down your neck. 

It wasn’t a dream and you smirked about it. 

***

One hour later, you were standing in your kitchen and drank some coffee. You watched how Loki was walking through your living room as he told you everything about the success to conquer Midgard. You walked over to him and Loki stopped only inches away from you to look you in your eyes with a smirk. 

"I will make you to my queen." Loki says and you smirked back. There was this nickname again and a tingling feeling was spreading through your veins. 

"I hope for you, you will keep your word! If not, I will kick your ass back to Asgard." you said confident and Loki smirked about your cheekiness to talk back to him. He was impressed and he had the feeling of 'love' inside of him again. But what he didn’t like was the fact that you seemingly doubted him that he would make you to his queen, so he had an idea. 

"Give me this thing." Loki said and you looked confused down to the thing he pointed at. 

"This thing?" you repeated his intonation and tilted your head as you looked at your boring, white coffee cup in your hand. 

"Loki, this thing is called a cup and it's empty, now." you said confused and Loki tried to fetch the cup out of your hand but you pulled it out of his reach with a smirk. 

"I don't care how it's called. Give it to me." he said demanding. You looked suspicious and handed Loki the required item. But you did it very slowly to tease him. You were too slowly for Loki, so he grabbed the cup and pulled it out of your hand. 

"It's not so complicated to give me something I require." Loki said edgy and you smirked with crossed arms over your chest. 

"No, but it's really easy to tease you and that's incredible funny." you said and Loki looked at you with squeezed, narrowed eyes. His eyes roamed your face, stopped on your lips with the devilish, lopsided smirk and met your eyes again. 

After everything, I don't have the urgent desire to kill her, even if she is so cheeky?...it must be love..., Loki thought and turned around. 

You stared at his back and every time when you tried to look around him or over his shoulder, Loki turned away and blocked you out again. You didn't know what he was doing but all the green light coming from a spot where you thought his hands would be made you more and more curious. 

Finally, Loki turned around again and displayed you his open right hand with a shy expression on his face. You looked from his face down to his hand and back in his face. You repeated this move several times with an open mouth, your eyes became bigger with each time and you weren't able to say anything. You stepped closer to Loki and looked again at his hand. 

Loki watched you and your reaction. He hoped you would be speechless. He wanted to make you speechless. Loki was amazed how cheeky you were but to see you speechless with such big, huge eyes glued at the small item lying on the palm of his hand made him proud of himself. 

For him, you looked adorable as you stepped closer to his hand and brushed carefully your fingertips over the small, emerald green ring on Loki’s hand. It was completely made of emerald and was sparkling in different shades of green. Deep green, green-yellow and light green, every shade of your most favorite color was to be seen when the light was falling on this perfect, stunning small ring. 

"Where..? What..? How? I gave you just my cup..." you asked dumbfounded and looked up at Loki. He smirked and looked deep in your eyes. He took the ring out of his palm and took carefully your left hand in his neat and slender one to separate slightly your wedding finger from the others. 

You watched his carefully moves and as Loki stopped, you looked up again to meet his sparkling, bright eyes and a half-smirk tugged on his lips. 

"Y/N, with this ring, I make you to my queen." Loki declared solemnly and slid the perfect fitting ring on your wedding finger. He guided your hand to his lips and brushed a lovely kiss on the back of it as he was still looking in your eyes. 

You were speechless. No man in your life had ever done something so romantically for you. Not to mention, that no man had ever ‘made’ a perfect ring for you. 

But, Loki wasn't just a man...he was a god. And now you were his queen. 

You raised your hand into the beams of the sunlight to let the ring sparkling and you watched again fascinated the different colors. 

"So, do you like it?" Loki asked smirking but insecurity was lurking in his voice and you focused back at him with a smirk. 

"Are you kidding me? I love it!" you screamed over-excited and jumped at Loki to snake your arms around his neck. Loki caught you easily and tugged you close to his body as you snuggled your nose in the crook of his neck and into his hair. 

Loki smelled still perfect and you couldn't restrain yourself so you pressed kisses on his neck and Loki shivered again by the feeling of your lips. 

"I love you, Loki." you whispered seductively. 

"I love you, too, my queen." Loki whispered in your hair and your heart melted. 

After this short moment of cheesiness, you entangled yourself from Loki and he smirked down at you. 

"What do you want to do first as my queen? What is your deepest desire?" he asked you and looked you deep in your eyes. 

"I want that everyone is kneeling in front of me." you said with a lopsided smirk and Loki smirked back. That sounded like music in his ear. 

"We will rule Midgard together, my queen." Loki said and you were excited about your future with the god of mischief. 

***

"Can you cast a spell over this woman, Loki?" you asked with deep sparkling eyes as you pointed at a woman. Since two hours, you and Loki were walking with linked arms through New York as King and Queen of Midgard and watched how the city was burning. Not literally, of course, but it was still chaos everywhere. Then you saw a certain woman. 

"What shall I do to her, my queen?" Loki whispered in your ear and you gnawed on your lower lip as you thought about the perfect way to make your ex-boss suffering. 

"Turn her into a mosquito, she was always a bloodsucker." you said with a huge grin. 

Loki watched you and was still amazed about you. You were the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, you loved him how he was, you supported him and you were cruel to your own species. 

"Are you sure you aren't a Frost Giant?" Loki asked as he looked at you from the side. 

"Yeah, sorry. I'm from New Jersey, beside that, I'm not sure if grayish blue would suit me but thank you." you said with a wink and Loki started to laugh. 

Long live the Queen!


End file.
